


Break My Heart Again

by 80seidder



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Reddie, but when i get random inspo i can finish a chapter in a hour, eddie and richie are friends who used to be romantically involved, hopefully slow burn but prob not, i have ADD and i forget/get really unmotivated, sorry :), spam me with comment so i update, they room together at nyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80seidder/pseuds/80seidder
Summary: Saturday, September 24thGood morning Rich!! :)Sent 10:05amI know you’re probably super busy, and that’s why we haven’t hung out recently, but do you want to maybe go get food or something later today?Sent 10:05amOr do you need space? I’m sorry if I've been clingy recently.Sent 10:30amRichieI’m really really busy rn. You have other friends, just see if Stan or Beverly wants to go do something. Sorry.Sent 12:17pm





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> did you ask for me to start another fic instead of finishing LEK??? because that's what i'm doing :)

_ Friday, September 23rd  _

Hey! 

_ Sent 7:00pm _

I’m just now leaving class, was wondering if we could hang out tonight?

_ Sent 7:00pm _

It’s cool if you want some time alone though, lol. 

_ Sent 8:10pm _

** _Richie_ **

**Hey Eddie, Sorry I didn’t answer earlier, I was busy.**

_ Sent 1:07am  _

Oh it’s fine. I’m back at our dorm now anyways. 

_ Sent 1:08am _

** _Richie_ **

  1. ** K. Gn.**

_ Sent 2:01am _

  
  


_ Saturday, September 24th _

Good morning Rich!! :)

_ Sent 10:05am _

I know you’re probably super busy, and that’s why we haven’t hung out recently, but do you want to maybe go get food or something later today?

_ Sent 10:05am _

Or do you need space? I’m sorry if I've been clingy recently. 

_ Sent 10:30am _

** _Richie_ **

**I’m really really busy rn. You have other friends, just see if Stan or Beverly wants to go do something. Sorry. **

_ Sent 12:17pm _

You’ve had too much of me. I get it.

_ Sent 12:18pm _

Are you coming back to our dorm tonight?

_ Sent 12:18pm _

** _Richie_ **

**I dunno. Don’t wait up, i’m with Sandy.**

_ Sent 12:30pm _

Who even is that?

_ Read 12:35pm _

Eddie frowned, throwing his phone onto his bed. He bit his cheek and tried to fight the hot tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he walked to his desk in his small dorm room. He sat down at his desk and opened his computer, mindlessly scrolling through YouTube and Twitter looking for a distraction. Richie had been ignoring him and pushing him away since a couple of weeks ago, and he didn’t have the slightest idea why. He had tried subtly prodding Richie for answers, and inviting him out more often to see if he'd change, but to Eddie’s dismay Richie seemed to be tapped out of the conversations, zoned in on something else that had nothing to do with whatever everyone else was preoccupied with. 

Eddie couldn’t understand Richie for the life of him. Beverly had suggested having a straightforward conversation with Richie, but Eddie didn’t want the boy to think he was obsessing over him. He decided instead of telling Richie how he felt, he would continue to push him to interact with their friend group until he broke out of his shell again.

And, alas, Eddie had finally pushed Richie too far. The phrase ‘You have other friends’ kept repeating in his head. ‘ _ Yeah Richie, of course I have other friends! But I want to hang out with you! You’re my favorite!’  _ Eddie was surprised at that last thought. Richie isn’t his favorite! Yeah, he doesn’t hate being called Ed’s like he says he does, and he really enjoys when Richie hugs him and he can smell his cheap cologne and the cigarettes he smoked outside just a minute ago with- 

_ ‘Nevermind, he’s my favorite.’ _ Eddie told himself, finally admitting what he had been putting off since he had met Richie, in a town that was determined to keep them apart. He didn’t understand why he was so drawn to Richie, or why, out of all of his childhood friends, he chose to get attached to Richie.

Richie! of all people. The same Richie who childishly made fun of him every waking moment of his entire childhood. The same Richie who couldn’t go a day without reminding Eddie how much he wanted to do ‘things’ with his mother. 

Ah, his mother. She’d hated Richie since he first showed up at their doorstep. A small 8 year old boy, wanting to know if his new neighbor could play. Eddie remembered how much he begged and begged his mother to allow him to go outside. 

“Momma I promise I'll wash my hands as soon as I come back in!” He whined. “I’ll even take both of my fanny packs with me! We won’t go far! Please?” His mother let him go, but she wasn’t happy about it. 

And she let him go the next time, and the next. Time and time again, Richie would show up to the front doorstep of the Kasprak home, begging for Eddie to come outside and play with him like he had the day before. 

They stayed friends well into middle school, and high school even. Eddie recalled a conversation he had with his mother, moments before his senior prom. Richie had asked him to the dance as “a friend”, and Eddie was having a hard time convincing his mother to allow him to go. 

“Why would a perfect, smart child like you want to hang out with that Tozier boy?” His mother snapped, glaring out of the window where Richie was waiting for Eddie. 

“He’s no good for you Eddie-bear!” She’d screamed, whining like a child over Eddie’s life choices. Eddie rolled his eyes at the large woman, and shook his head. 

“I like hanging out with him Mama! He’s my best friend.” Eddie didn’t understand why his mother thought she had any control over his decisions. He was eighteen, after all.

“A little too nice, don’t you think?” Sonia questioned. Eddie had learned over the years that when she got like this it was best to let her be right. 

“Sure, Ma.” Eddie responded, concealing his anger and embarrassment with dismissiveness. “I have to go.” 

Sonia had never liked Richie, but Eddie didn’t let that stop him.

Eddie left his home, climbing into the passenger seat of Richie’s old truck. He didn’t have to tell Richie anything, they had known each other long enough. 

“Don’t worry about your mom, Ed’s.” Richie spoke, giving him a lopsided grin and elbowing him in the ribs. “I don’t think she’ll ever really understand.” Richie leaned across the console and kissed Eddie. His lips were chapped and he smelled like cigarettes, but it was Richie. That was all that mattered.

Eddie remembered thinking how lucky he was to have Richie as his best friend. —— Although Eddie and Richie fooled around some in high school, they mutually decided to remain just friends. Neither of them were ready to come out, and Richie wasn’t ready to commit.

——

Eddie settled on a video, letting “Lofi Hip Hop Radio - Beats to Study/Relax to” lull him to sleep as thoughts of Richie clouded his every sense. 

What seemed like as soon as Eddie finally dozed off, something inside him went off and he woke up immediately. He scanned the room, checking to see if Richie had returned. He looked out of the window, and saw it was pitch black outside.

_ ‘I slept for like 8 hours!’ _ He thought to himself, looking at his lockscreen.  _ ‘It’s 9:30.. _ ’ 

He immediately noticed the few notifications from richie, all sent around nine p.m. , so he unlocked his phone.

_ Saturday, September 24th _

** _Richie_ **

**Hey I forgot my key when I left friday, can u let me in?**

_ Sent 9:00pm _

** _Richie_ **

**Eddie!! I can hear ur fucking music I know ur in there.**

_ Sent 9:15pm _

** _Richie_ **

**K I get that ur pissed that i’m not entertaining ur school boy crush on me and i’m not hanging out w you but can u just please let me in,,,, god**

_ Sent 9:45pm _

Eddie felt his heart drop into his stomach as he read the messages, and he felt the tears start falling before he even knew he was going to cry. He turned his phone off and stood up from his bed, marching over to the door at the other end of the dormroom. He took a deep breath and swung the door open, not caring how red his eyes were or how upset he looked.

“Well look who decided to make an appearance!” Richie scowled, giving Eddie a look that made his insides turn. 

“I’m sorry Richie, I wa-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there, because I don’t give two shits about your half ass apology.” Richie snapped, not giving Eddie a chance to finish. “I have been waiting out here for fourty five fucking minutes, Eddie! I get that you’re mad I like pussy instead of dick and I don’t want to fucking date you, But the least you could do is let me into the dorm that I fucking pay for!” 

Eddie felt his eyes well up again as he looked up at Richie and let out a sob. He tried so hard to keep from crying in front of Richie, but he had so much pent up sadness and anger inside of him that he couldn’t contain anymore.

“Would you please stop yelling at me!” Eddie spoke in between hiccups. “I was asleep, you fucking asshole! I’ve been asleep since like noon, because you didn’t text me back until two a.m. last night! I was worried about you!” 

Richie’s angry face began to fade, and was replaced with one of remorse. 

“Oh my god, I’m so, so sorry Ed’s, I-” Richie began, and reached for Eddie’s arms. But, Eddie was already walking into the dorm, picking up some clothes, his toothbrush, his chargers, and his laptop.

“I’m gonna go to Bev’s.” Eddie finally spoke, quiet as a mouse. “I don’t want to sleep in here tonight. I’ve got a headache and I don’t want to listen to you yell at me anymore.” 

Richie ran up to Eddie, shaking his head and speaking to Eddie like he was made of glass.

“No, no Eddie it’s okay.” He said, looking at Eddie. “I’ve just had a rough couple of days and I-I just took it out on you, honest.” 

Eddie shook his head and walked towards the door, wiping his eyes. “I’m gonna go. I don’t know when I’m coming back.” 

Richie followed Eddie to the door, and he felt his heart clench as he watched Eddie leave. “I’m sorry, Ed’s.” He spoke.

“Don’t fucking call me that.” Eddie spat, before slamming the door shut and leaving Richie upset and confused.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took forever to update :) the comments i've received encouraged me to update!!

Eddie woke up quickly, taking in his surroundings and letting out a sigh of relief when he realized he wasn’t back in the dorm with Richie. 

Once the initial confusion wore off, he let his fingers trace the familiar woven pattern on the loveseat in Beverly’s living room. 

Beverly had started renting an apartment, which was in Brooklyn and about a thirty minute drive to NYU, the year prior. She finally gave up trying to be friendly with her college roommate, so she had packed up her bags and ‘kindly’ told her roommate to fuck off. She didn’t have much furniture - or anything, really - so she had gotten the couch from a Goodwill down on Livingston street. ‘God, she was so excited about this ugly ass couch.’ Eddie said to himself, it had ‘potential’ as she put it. Eddie picked the pattern apart with this eyes, taking in the green and blue fabrics and reminiscing all of the memories he had on Beverly’s tore up hand-me-down couch.

“That bitch, she brought guys home all the time and then she had the fucking audacity to get upset at me? At me!” Beverly would complain. “Sorry I don’t want to listen to you moan white boy names like you’re taking attendance, Bridget!” Eddie would roll his eyes and laugh at Beverly’s rambling, while laying his head on Beverly’s lap and letting her play with his brown curls.

“Did she ever moan my name?” Richie asked once. “Oh Richie! You’re so big!” He boasted, yelling faux moans and thrusting his hips into the air. Eddie snapped up and took his head out of Beverly’s lap.

“Richie, shut the hell up.” 

“Beep-beep, man.” 

Eddie and Beverly’s voices overlapped as they both scowled at Richie, and Eddie pinched Richie’s arm, earning a light slap on the hand from him. Eddie smiled at Richie, and giggled as they flirted back and forth innocently and unknowingly. 

“Dude, we get it, you’re in love with each other.” Stan smiled, poking fun at their relationship. “But please spare us all the cutesy stuff, it’s so annoying.” Eddie gave Stan a fake smile, then turned to Richie and nudged him with his elbow. “He says that like him and Mike don’t flirt all the fucking time.” He whispered.

He must’ve spoke loud enough for the other’s to hear, because Stan cleared his throat loudly and Mike’s chocolate skin turned bright red. Everyone else burst out in laughter, and Eddie smiled at his friends and leaned into Beverly’s couch, happy where he was.

Those were the better times, when Richie actually made an effort to hang out with the friend group he and Eddie had basically created. Richie and Eddie had been friends first, splitting Richies twinkies under the big brown slide on the playground at Derry Elementary. 

Stan was next. Eddie remembered in third grade, when he and Eddie were playing tag under the gigantic maple trees on the playground on a refreshing may afternoon. Richie had swiped sap off of an open wound on the biggest tree, chasing Eddie with it. 

“Nooo!” Eddie had screeched, wiping the sticky substance off of his cheek. “Richie you butthole!” Richie turned towards Eddie with a huge grin on his face.

“You can say asshole, Ed’s.” He whispered, looking around him as if he could get the death penalty for cursing. “Don’ worry, I won’t tell.” Eddie gasped, and shoved Richie while smiling at him.

“You can’t say that!” Eddie said under his breath, while checking to see if the teacher was anywhere in sight. He noticed a head full of blonde curls pop up from behind one of the trees, and Richie stared at him for a moment, looking as if he was trying to decide if he could be trusted or not.

“What’r you starin’ at?” Richie yelled, catching the small peeping boys attention as he came out from his wooden hiding spot. “What? Are you gonna tell on us for saying bad words?”

“No.” The boy said confidently. “I’m looking at the birds in the tree. Look!” He raised his arm and pointed up into the abyss of branches that crawled towards the sky, and Eddie noticed a small bird, with a snowy white stomach and a black-striped body. He watched as the bird looked around quickly before beginning to peck into the tree. 

“It’s a Black-Backed Woodpecker!” The small boy spoke, smiling at Eddie with a smile that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

“What’s your name?” Richie spoke loudly, a hand on his hip. The bird flew away quickly at the sudden noise. 

The curly haired boy frowned at richie, before thrusting his fists in his direction. “You scared him away!” He whined.

“My name is Stanley Uris.” He spoke after awhile, putting out a hand to Eddie for him to shake. “You can call me Stan.” He told Eddie. 

“You can call me Stanley.” He frowned at Richie. 

“What did I do?” Richie groaned, crossing his arms. 

“I’m just kidding!” Stan laughed, before grabbing Eddie and Richie and pulling them to a bench next to the line of trees bordering the playground. “You guys are gonna be my best friends!” Stanley spoke with a smile, before pointing at small red and brown bird that had flown into a tree beside them. 

And from then on out, the three of them were best friends.


End file.
